


The Dark Truth

by NocturnalGoddess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Government Conspiracy, Knifeplay, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalGoddess/pseuds/NocturnalGoddess
Summary: Reader is ordered to assassinate enemy of the state Levi Ackerman. Will she complete her mission or will he open her eyes to the truth behind the people she serves?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing Fan fiction. All critics or advise are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed my work and continue to read more. thank you for taking the time to read my story ^_^

I awaken to the sun's rays peeking through my curtains. As I wipe the sleep out of my eyes I start to hear the hustle and bustle of the castle. I dress in my lieutenant garb and rush off to start my day  
Strolling down the enormous hallway the servants scramble to complete their morning duties. Each stopping to greet me with either a curtsy or a bow. I respond with a head nod and proceed to my daily debriefing.  
The war room is as chaotic as ever. Maps are covering every empty space and the noise is overwhelming with all the individual conversations. I take my seat nearest the head of the table and patiently wait for the General.  
I can hear the thud of the General's boots before he even walks in the room. The sight of General Erwin instantly silences the room. All eyes look up to him filled with admiration. We all leap out of our seats to salute him.  
"At ease soldiers let's get this meeting started." We all relax and take a seat. "Today's meeting is very important please pay attention."  
" First Lieutenant," Startled I perk up and meet his eyes. "Yes sir" , he clears his throat and stares at me with an earnest expression.  
"The king has laid out a mission for you if you choose to accept it." Without hesitation, I respond maybe a little too eagerly "yes yes of course I'll accept I'll do anything for my country." The other guys laugh at my enthusiasm.  
"Quiet down quiet down, now if you guys were as passionate as her maybe you wouldn't be ranked below her." He lets out a hearty chuckle and gives me a sly wink  
"Now back to business, as you guys already know our biggest issue is ex lieutenant Levi Ackerman."  
"Last year he betrayed the army and defected from the kingdom, the king has been furious ever since." We all shudder at the memory of the king berating our general for letting the ex lieutenant go.  
"Levi has been living on the outskirts of the kingdom ever since." "Recently he has been spotted convincing people to join his “organization. " We think he is attempting to start a revolution against the government and we can not allow that to happen."  
"1st lieutenant it is your job to eliminate Levi Ackerman at any cost. He is a major threat to the government, do whatever it takes"  
"I accept my mission, I will remove the threat of Levi Ackerman"


	2. First encounter

The next morning all the preparations have been made. The greetings from the servants today are much warmer. Many offer me words of encouragement and others promise they will pray for me.   
This is a very dangerous mission and they all know it. Due to Levi being ex-military he has had a ton of combat training. He was even the officer that taught my regimen their first combat lessons. Killing him will not be easy.  
I must not forget he is not the man I once thought he was. While he was teaching us he was secretly planning all of our demises. He is nothing but a dirty traitor who deserves everything coming to him.  
I locate the area we assume to be his house. It’s a run-down shack that looks like it could be blown away by a single gust of wind I draw my sword and break in through his window quite easily. I can smell a meal cooking as I slowly creep through his house.  
As I near the doorway I am met with the tip of a sword pressed against my neck. "It is quite rude to enter a house without introducing yourself. I see General Erwin never taught you any manners." Turning my head I am met with the steely grey eyes of Levi Ackerman.   
I attempt to knock the sword out of his hands but I am unsuccessful. He tightly grips both of my wrists with his free hand and shoves me forward.  
"As you can see I was just about to enjoy my dinner until I was rudely interrupted. While you're here why don't you join me." He throws me into the chair across from his and places a wine glass in front of me. "Red or white," he says as a devilish smirk runs across his face.  
"Anything you serve I will not be enjoying." I spit on the floor next to his feet to emphasize my disgust "Please don't dirty my floor, I am quite a neat freak."  
He pours us both a glass of blood-red wine and then walks off to grab the rest of the food.   
While his back is turned I reach into my pocket and retrieve the bottle of poison I had hidden there. I empty the bottle into his glass and then hide it again as I see him coming back.   
He places a bowl of some kind of watery stew in front of me. "Enjoy," he says as he shovels a spoonful into his mouth. I make no attempt at eating it, " I refuse to eat peasant food."  
He glares daggers at me as he starts to take a sip from his wine glass. He takes a long drink almost downing half of the cup. I'm sure my mission is almost complete until he leans forward closing the small distance between us. He suddenly pulls my face towards him, presses his lips against mine. I feel the warm wine trickle into my mouth from in between his slightly parted lips. As he pushes his lips forcefully against mine he pulls me into a suffocating embrace.  
When he releases me I spit out the rancid liquid. I'm left coughing and wiping my sleeve against my tongue rubbing it raw attempting to get the taste out of my mouth. I am more disturbed by the lingering feeling of his traitor lips than the poison now coursing through my veins. Luckily, I am immune to the poison I specialize in.   
He wipes the remaining droplets of wine off of his mouth with his thumb. "Darling, if you want to poison me you're going to have to try a lot harder" This sends me into a blind rage. I rush at him with my sword aiming right for his heart. I will get rid of this nuisance right here and now. He swiftly dodges my sword and then pins me up against the wall. He wraps his calloused hand tightly around my neck. I nearly have to gasp for breath. He lowers his face to my ear and whispers " I could shatter your windpipe right now." He stares deeply into my eyes for what feels like forever. I can feel his breath brushing against my cheek as my heart beats out of my chest. With an annoyed grunt, he releases his grip. I collapse on the ground, wheezing.  
I instinctively know I must retreat. I'm too upset to think clearly. I rush through his front door nearly breaking it in two trying to escape.  
I relish the cool evening air as I hurriedly make my way back to the castle. There's only one place I long to be right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got spicy. I enjoyed writing it but trust me this is a slow burn. Reader still absolutely despises Levi.


End file.
